101 OneShot Challenge!
by MiniHayden
Summary: Ok, so I know loads of people have posted this kind of challenge before. But this one has a twist, which I'm sure you'll love like Jack loves fudge. So see inside for the info, topics and prizes! IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE FOR PEOPLE ALREADY TAKING PART!
1. The Topics

**Me: Welcome to my 101 one-shots challenge!**

**Danny: We hope that you decide to take it :)**

**Me: Anyway, here's the twist: Each one-shot topic is a song title. I won't list the artists, but if you're interested in listening to the song and knowing who it's by, just PM me.**

**Danny: Like the summary said, this challenge does have prizes. They will be listed at the bottom along with the rules. But for now, the topics!**

Unsaid Things

The End

Not Alone

Whisper

Impossible

Losing You

Nowhere Left to Run

My Last Breath

Hello

Gravity

Good Night

She Falls Asleep

Headlights

Lies

Friday Night

Saturday Night (can be a continuation of 15)

iNSaNiTY

Sleeping With the Light On

The Heart Never Lies

Ultraviolet

We Are the Young

Hypnotised

Taking Over Me

Bubblewrap

3am

Going Under

Smile

Home is Where the Heart is

Silence is a Scary Sound

Without You

Step by Step

Only the Strong Survive

Corrupted

Nervous

Haunted

Still Worth Fighting For

Blue

Umbrella

Hoping For Disaster

That's the Truth

Going Through the Motions

Ticket Outta Loserville

Imaginary

Nobody's Perfect

Welcome to the Masquerade

Phenomenon

Nothing

Scream

Internet

Get Up

A Walk in the Sun

Down Goes Another One

Lonely

Shine a Light

Bounce

Heartbeat

Transylvania

End of the world

Crossfire

Falling in Love

Man in the Mirror

Broccoli

Louder

What if

Foolish

Loser Kid

I'll Be OK

Tourniquet

Ambitions

My Immortal

Star Girl

Dynamite

Just a Dream

Broken Arrow

You Can Dance

Take a Bow

Don't Know Why

Airplanes

Mr Brightside

Monster

Hero

Bleed

The Only One

I Must be Dreaming

Lose Control

New Divide

Leave Out All the Rest

Numb

Circus

Angels

Call the Shots

Everybody Knows

Jar of Hearts

Don't Wake Me Up

The Way You Make Me Feel (Not the MJ one. It's a lesser-known one by McFly)

Little Things

Beautiful Girls are the Loneliest

Wear Me Down

Remember

Just My Luck

Dangerous

**Danny: So they are the topics!**

**Me: The way I want this to work is this: Even if you heard the song, I don't want you to base the one-shot on the song. The reason I didn't put the artists down is so that you can notlook the song up. Part of the challenge is to write the fic based on the title and the title alone. I mean, everyone's heard the song Blue (da ba dee) by Eiffel 65, right? The lyrics make the song fun to listen to, but if you only know the title, you can maybe use 'Blue' as an emotion. Get it?**

**Me: I'll list the rules before the prizes :)**

Must be DP one-shots (obviously).

Can be Pre-PP or Post-PP, I don't care :) You could even make it Pre-MM if you want!

If you want to do an AU please PM me and don't make it too different to the actual show. I need to know things like this in case someone goes crazy and makes Danny a cat or something XD.

Must be rated T or under.

900+ words for each one-shot. You'll see why when I tell you how to win!

Crossovers can be used, but PM to ask me permission first.

You can make one of the one-shots a songfic, but PM me first.

No slash! Sorry, people can sometimes get carried away with things like this…

You don't have to use canon pairings (so TuckerxSam is OK).

Don't make everything you write based around romance, please! I chose loads of different song titles to give some variety. If a song title is romance-themed, go ahead and make it a romance theme. If it's not, don't. Of course you can hint at it, but make something else the theme of your one-shot. If all you do is write romance fics, here's a chance to practice something else!

You don't have to follow the order of songs given! If you see one that really gives you inspiration go with that one first!

_Please_name each chapter after the song you're using for that chapter! I need to know which topic it is!

And now the most important rule: HAVE FUN!

**Danny: So they are the rules :3**

**Me: And now what you've all been waiting for…. *drumroll* the prizes! Here they are:**

1st To finish: A DP multi-chapter fic with a topic of your choice, plus a one-shot of your choice. AND an OC in one of my future stories.

2nd To finish: A one-shot of your choice and an OC in one of my future stories.

3rd To finish: An OC in one of my future stories.

**Danny: So, how do they win?**

**Me: All they have to do is finish first! I made the 900+ word rule to stop people doing 50 word drabbles and finishing too quickly.**

**Danny: Also, don't start thinking this is homework, guys. We're all here to get _away_from homework! This is meant to be something fun that you can have a go at in your spare time.**

**Me: Good luck guys!**


	2. Leaderboard

**Danny: So far we've had 3 lovely people who have said they'd take the challenge!**

**Me: This is the scoreboard page, which will keep track of how many fics each challenger has done so far. Also, whenever you complete a chapter, I will send you the song link so you can hear how different it is to your one-shot :)**

**Danny:****Also,****Hayden ****was ****a ****no0b ****and ****deleted ****the ****last ****two ****topics ****off ****the ****end ****of ****the ****list. ****To ****make ****sure ****you ****do ****101 ****one-shots ****and ****not ****99, ****the ****two ****other ****topics/ song ****titles ****are: **Just My Luck **and **Dangerous

**Me: And here is the start of the leaderboard!**

MintLat: 1/101

Swiftie13: 0/101

Daniella Violet Moon 0/101


End file.
